Emotional Release
by Radeakins
Summary: New Story. Raven can finally has the key to feel emotions. Will it work? Read to find out. BB/RAE fic. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Raven sat on her bed in thought. She had just read a letter from her guardian, Azar. She wasn't sure what it was about but it was clear why it was sent. Raven's 18th birthday was a few days away.

It wasn't a letter of birthday greetings but a list of instructions for a spell. A spell to release her emotions.

She could hardly believe it. After years forced emotional suppression, here was the answer on a piece of parchment in her gentle grip.

She was excited by the letter. It held the key to everything she ever wanted in life. The ability to feel.

But there was a snag and it was major. She couldn't perform the spell on her own and to top it all off this person had to fit a list of criteria, some parts being very vague and open to interpretation.

One line frightened her and gave her a biggest problem: it will be dangerous for you and the one who assists you. A dangerous spell was one thing but to choose someone to go though hell and god knows what is a different kettle of fish.

She had to ask one of her friends. They had gone through worse but that did little to ease her troubled mind.


	2. Finding Assistance

An hour later she was standing outside the common room doors. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and stepped forward.

The doors opened to reveal her friends on the couch. Beastboy, Robin and Cyborg were attempting to teach Starfire how to play with some patience and a heavy duty controller. "...and that's basically it! Anything else you need to know?" Robin asked.

"Yes. How can I change my land vehicle to the colour pink?" she asked with her trademark smile.

"Hey guys!" Raven said, causing then to turn around.

"Hey Raven!" Beastboy said for them all before returning there attention back to the game that was starting. But Beastboy noticed something. Raven didn't look like herself. "You okay, Raven?"

The others turned around upon hearing Beastboy's question. Raven looked nervous. That's what Beastboy notice. This was a rare look for her and I mean very rare.

"To be honest...no!" Raven said simply.

"Come sit down and tell us what's wrong!" Cyborg said as he gestured her to sit. "Well spill it!" cyborg said as she sat.

"From the beginning?" Raven asked. The others nodded. "Very well. Do you recall the letter I got this morning?"

"Yeah, it's from Azar." Cyborg stated.

"How do you know?" Robin enquired.

"Sent by Dimensional Mail!" Cyborg said bluntly.

"Correct!" Raven confirmed. "But it's not a letter. Its a set of instructions for a spell!"

"Spell?" Beastboy cocked an eyebrow.

"It's a spell designed to help me release my emotions!" Raven briefly explained.

"Sweet!" Beastboy's eyes began to shine, "How did the Lion get lost in the jungle?" a slight pause with silence, "Because Jungle is massive!". Still silence.

"I haven't performed it yet!" Raven pointed out, "And more to the point. I can't!"

"Why?" Beastboy's smile sunk a few inches closer to the floor.

"Because I can't do it on my own!" Raven said before flicking his ear.

"OW!"

"So you need an assistant!" Starfire thought for a moment "Perhaps friend Jinx will assist you!".

"She can't!" Raven brought Starfires spirits down. "But it was a good idea!" Raven said to make Stars smile return. "I have to find someone who fits to a set of rules and I don't want a stranger to help so I have to see if any of you fit the bill!"

"10 bucks says it's Boy Wonder!" Beastboy held the cash to Cyborgs face.

"Your on!" Cyborg agreed with the briefest of handshakes.

"First off, this person has to have good knowledge of body language!" Raven said.

"That is me out!" Starfire said "I still have difficultly with human expressions!"

"Secondly, this person has to be 'unbound'!" Everyone gave Raven a confused stare as she predicted, " I'm not sure what Azar meant by this so I going to go with every meaning of the word. So if your in a relationship and have lost virginity, raise your hand!" Only Robin raised his hand. "Your out!"

"Pay up, grass strain!" Cyborg held out his hand. Beastboy handed over the money with grunt.

"Finally, this person has to emotional unrestrained!" Everyone just stared blankly again. "And from experience, Cyborg is out!"

"Say what!" Cyborg said somewhat insulted.

"Calm down and I will explain why!" Raven ordered, Cyborg as she ordered and unclenched his fists. "Due to your mechanical mind you can only experience one emotion at any given time. That's why your out!". She had a point.

"Plus I did think this was made for Windows XP!" Beastboy giggled. Cyborg snorted his nostrils and crossed his arms. "That just leaves..." then he realised, "...Oh crud!", in the space of a second, he had gone from giggling kid into a deer caught in front of a freight train.

"Why the heck is he the best choice?" Cyborg grunted. Still annoyed that he wasn't up to par.

"First of all: Don't remind me!" Raven just looked at the floor in frustration before lifting herself to restore eye contact with everyone, "I know it sounds ludicrous but Beastboy is the best candidate. He can read body language and emotions better than anyone we know, besides myself."

Everyone besides Beastboy reluctantly agreed. He is the best choice. But something was plaguing everyone's mind.

Robins thought "He's dead meat!"

Ravens just said to myself "God help me now!"

Starfires, "I don't want to loose a friend!"

Cyborgs, "Great! I bet it'll be me to clean up what's left of him!"

And Beastboy, "OHMYGODOHMYGODOMYGOD.."

Raven continued. "Now that part has been done. I need some help with the next part!"

"Let me guess? My coffin!" Beastboy said trying raise his spirits. If that was possible?

"Five foot six by one foot nine!" Cyborg said out loud as he jotted on a note pad.

"Not funny, dude!", Beastboy scoffed at the walking scrap pile's gag.

"Who said this was a joke?", Cyborg replied in a serious tone and turning Beastboy's fears up a notch.

"I wish!" Raven said under her breath, agreeing to the coffin. But back to present, "Cyborg! I need you change the password to my room and seal the windows!"

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

"During the spell I need to be alone with Beastboy and locked away from any outside interference!" Raven explained. Beastboy just stared at Raven in horror as the other just looked at each other in confusion. "I know it sounds weird but it is essential to keep both of us in, as well as some of my more dangerous emotions."

"Say what?" Cyborg asked.

Raven forgot to explain what will happen. "During the spell each of my emotions will take control of my body and each one acts as a form of immunity to my powers!" Raven explained. It made sense to her friends but worried Beastboy even more who was now biting his nails through his gloves.

"Okay! I'll get working on the door lock!" Cyborg got up and left to do his part.

"Okay Raven!" Robin spoke out, "You can go through with this but I want to monitor the both of you! Just as a precaution and to make it easier on Beastboy!".

"A camera in my room?" Raven thought for a moment. "Very well!". 'Just so you can be nosy!', Raven thought.

"I haven't said I would do it yet!" Beastboy finally spoke.

"Could you two give me and Beastboy some privacy!" Raven asked Robin and Starfire. They both got up and left the room leaving Beastboy and Raven alone.

"Your worried!" Raven pointed out.

"You have no idea!" Beastboy remarked.

"If it gives you comfort, I won't be able to fully use my powers." Raven added.

"That helps a little!" Beastboy's mind eased slightly.

"I don't want to force you into this!" Raven said.

"Thanks!", easing him further.

"But I will if I have to!" Raven glared.

"That isn't helping!" Beastboy said angrily.

Raven thought for a moment. 'Want can I do to make Beastboy agree? A week inside her mind? No! His personal slave for a month? No! The night of his life?....definitely not!' Then it clicked, "You will be the first person to see me smile!" she pointed out.

Beastboy finally looked at her. That had been his goal for nearly five long years.

A smile slowly grow on his face until it was ear to ear.

"That has been a goal of yours every since I cracked rge faintest of smiles on the day we first met!" Raven recalled. "I also know for a fact that you are protective of me, more so than towards anyone else...!"

Beastboy blushed slightly, "Yeah...I got no shame in that!", he commented slightly nervously.

"...and I know for a fact that you won't attempt anything 'unmentionable' as it were!", she praised. "Your an idiot, an terrible clown and clumsy. But I take great comfort that under that green skin of yours, you have a heart of gold and deep down you are a perfect gentleman with every meaning of that title".

What a complement, and from Raven. It's a pity Beastboy wasn't listening. He was still fixed on the idea of making her smile.

It was one of the great mysteries of Raven. Could she smile? Would it be like a shining lighthouse after a long journey? Or would she just beat him to a pulp if he took a picture?

Risk assessed and noted, "I'll do it!" Beastboy agreed.

"Good! Meet me outside my room in an hour!" That was that. He agreed and the rest was in the hands of god.

Raven left Beastboy to his thoughts and went to her room. She stopped and leaned against the wall once the door had closed. He agreed to help her. Injuries were certain and death a possibility. "Lord have mercy on his soul..", she prayed, "...and Satan give me strength!"


	3. It begins!

An hour had past and Raven was pacing her room impatiently with Cyborg leaning in the doorway. "Bet you five bucks he's half way to Steel City by now!" Cyborg joked.

"Bets are off!" Raven replied unamused. "But I do agree with you! Anything that involves being in close contact with me..."

"...he heads for the hills!" Cyborg finished her sentence.

"With good reason! Usually if he gets with ten feet of me, I put him in the sick bay!" Raven added.

"That just brings me to ask a question! How did you make him agree!" He asked. "What was it? Death threat or something unmentionable?"

"I just reminded him of one of his goals!" Raven answered plainly. "And what exactly are you implying with the term 'something unmentionable'?".

"I'm just asking! If I know Grass Stain, and I do, he would only go through with this if...!" Cyborg paused when he noticed out the corners of his eye "Speak of the devil, he's here!".

Beastboy walked up to the door. "Your late!" Raven pointed out.

"What? I was in the shower!" Beastboy explained his lateness. Hair still damp, shaved and smelling of nice fragrances.

"Okay! I'll leave you two alone. The door will lock as soon as it closes!" Cyborg said before walking off. "Good luck, Grass Stain!".

Beastboy gave Cyborg a nod to say thanks. "Are you going to come in or do I have to drag you in by your ears!" Raven bluntly mentioned.

Beastboy slowly stepped in and the door closed behind him. The dead bolts made the sound reminiscent of locking jail cells.

"Your gonna need all the help you can get!" Cyborg said once the door had closed. He had an idea what would happen and he didn't like it. He tapped the communicator on his arm, "Okay Robin, start the camera! Their all set!".

"Okay Cyborg! Join us in the ops room!", he replied.

With that he left. They were on the own!

Inside Ravens room. Beastboy watched the heavy door close. One thing went through his mind, 'No guts, No glory!'. He took a deep breath to prepare himself.

"You look nervous!" Raven said.

"Can you blame me? Considering the last time I was here!", Beastboy recalled with good reason.

"Yes! You interrupted a spell that caused an explosion! It took four months for my hair to grow back!" Raven recalled the aftermath of that incident. "But don't worry. Nothing like that will happen this time and I won't throw you out the window. And considering you agreed to do this, I'm going to be more accepting and understanding if you make a mistake."

"Thanks! I'll try and not make a jackass out of myself!" Beastboy promised.

"Thank you!" Raven said plainly.

"So, lets get this show on the road. What do we do first?" Beastboy asked.

"Sit here!" she instructed as she pointed to the floor. In front of an selection of potions, charms and candles. In fact, a lot of candles.

"What's with all the candles?" Beastboy asked.

"They don't explode!" Raven pointed out. A good a reason as any.

Beastboy finally sat down in front of the arrangement on the floor.

Raven sat down in front of him, lotus style. She picked up her letter to read the instructions one last time. "Hold up you hand and place your palm on mine!" she ordered. She held up her hand and Beastboy did the same.

"Why are we doing this?" Beastboy asked.

"I'm not sure! The instructions just say we have to!" she answered. She wasn't sure about some of the instructions either but she was going to follow the instructions down to the last letter. "Now take my other hand and hold it!" She ordered again. Beastboy held out his hand and she gripped it firmly.

"Are we set to go?" Beastboy asked.

"Yes!" Raven confirmed, "Except a few formalities!", She took a deep breath. "I want to just say thank you for what you are doing. You don't know how much this means to me." Raven said in a rare humble tone.

"I can imagine!" Beastboy stated with a smile.

"And while your here, I would like to impose one single rule!", Raven broke the nice moment between them.

"Sure!" Beastboy agreed.

"Don't turn into a cat while your here!", Raven ruled.

"Why?", a bit of a strange rule to come from Raven. He would at least expect a twenty page contract stating that his heart would be removed via his knee caps.

"I'm allergic to cats!", Raven simply replied.

Beastboy was surprised. "No problem!", but he did wonder if that was the only rule.

Raven gave a slightest of smiles in return only to become serious and concentrated once more. "Here we go!" Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath and spoke the incantation:

"Permissum meus mens imperium somes,

Sino secui rego,

Quod permissium meus animus sceptrum meus mens quods somes."

Her eyes remained closed. She remained motionless. Beastboy wondered if she was still breathing. He just watched her in confusion. Her passive face looked warm in the glow of the candlelight. He turned his head to look into the camera that sat on a statue in the corner of the room. The others were watching and no doubt were just as perplexed as he was.

As he looked at the camera. Raven opened her eyes and she just stared are at Beastboy who was still looking at the camera. She began shaking. Beastboy felt her shaking. He slowly turned his gaze back to her, "Raven?".

She let out a deafening scream. Beastboy covered his ears. Despite the sharp pain in his head, he kept his focus on her.

She became frightened by everything around her. Her statues, the paintings on the walls, the shadows from the candles, she looked like she was a trapped animal with hunters surrounding her. Her fear had taken over.

She then noticed something to find comfort, the one thing she couldn't be afraid of: the man sitting in front of her.

She quickly crawled to towards Beastboy, tightly wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder. "Make them go away! Make them go away!" she cried into his shoulder.

Beastboy was taken aback. What in Sam hell could he could do? He thought his best option was to reassure her, that she was safe and nothing would harm her. "It's all right!" He reassured and further embellishing that notion by wrapped his arm around her. "Just keep your eyes closed!" he said to her in a hushed tone.

Raven didn't listen. She looked up from his shoulder and stared directly into the camera. She shaking grew stronger, "Their watching me!" she stuttered. "Their watching me!" she cried out before picking up a small statue and hurling it at the camera in her state of paranoia. The projectile hit dead centre and the camera broke apart as it hit the floor.

Before the camera had even landed, she returned her head to Beastboy's shoulder.

Beastboy returned to his idea of reassurance. "Just relax. Just take slow deep breaths!" She did as he instructed. "That's it. In and out. In and out!" he said slowly to get her into a calming rhythm.

For about five minutes. Raven slowly stopped shaking and her breathing became for steady. "Do you feel better?" Beastboy asked. He felt her nob her head on his shoulder.

He then heard something odd. Her breathing had changed from slow and deep breaths to raspy draws. Before he knew it, Raven dug her nails into his back. Beastboy let out a scream of pain as Raven clawed his back and bit into his neck. Beastboy grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away from him. "What the hell are....!" he shouted at her only to paused at what he saw.

He saw a pair a burning red eyes coldly staring into his with blood creeping from Ravens lips. An image from hell if he ever saw one.

He quickly got to his feet and took a few steps back. He watched as Raven slowly stood up.

He watched as she raised her hand and sucked the blood off her fingers with a look of evil pleasure gracing her fierce face. "Don't you just love the taste?" Raven said in a deep satanic tone.

"I'm a vegetarian, remember?" Beastboy answered her question.

"As if I care!" she replied before holding up her hands to use her powers. Beastboy braced himself but nothing came.

Raven just stared enraged at her hands and growled in frustration. Her powers were out of action to Beastboy's relief. But she had everything else: hands, teeth, feet, claws and anything in arms reach.

She quickly picked up one of her many small statues and sent it flying towards Beastboy. He dodged one after the other as Raven advanced towards him.

Raven hurled a bottle at him which shattered as it made contact with the wall sending a cloud of bust into air. He seized his moment, he morphed into a small bird and flew to opposite end of the room.

Raven walked into the bust and clawed the air but hit nothing. "You can't hide from me!" she growled.

"Who said I was hiding?" she heard from behind her.

"Running is just the same!" she snarled and ran towards him with teeth barred.

She got within swiping distance and unloaded a volley of punches at him. He dodged one after the other until he finally lunged for her, grabbing each of her wrists and pinning her against the wall.

"Let go of me!" she ordered.

"I don't want to fight, Raven!" he ordered back as she tried to bite at any part of him that was close. She stopped trying when she realised she couldn't reach.

But that wasn't end of her barrage. A swift knee to the privates made Beastboy let go. He bent down in pain and felt Raven grab his head. She manhandled him and slammed his head onto a small table. He was knocked out cold.


	4. Confusing Mess and then some!

He opened his eyes and felt a soft hand on his cheek. His focus returned to Raven with tiers rolling down her face. He saw her lips move but only heard muffled sounds as if his head was in water. His hearing slowly returned to the sound of "I'm sorry!".

He slowly regained more focus and made more sense of his surroundings. He was on the floor with Raven kneeling beside him in a worried and upset state. "Did you get the licence plate number?", he slurred in his dazed state.

He pulled himself up to sit. "I'm sorry!" Raven peeped.

"How long was I out?", he asked as his brain throbbed inside his skull. "This sucks!", he groaned.

"15 minutes! Its all my fault!" Raven sobbed, "I shouldn't have asked you to do this!".

"Don't say that!", Beastboy ordered. "No pain, no gain!" he said proudly, until he rest his bruised head on his hand. "Okay, that hurts! Dammit!". He grit his teeth.

"I'm sorry about this!" Raven peeped, "If you knew if this was going to happen, I would understand if you said no!". Raven bowed her head in shame.

"We get called out not knowing what will happen, its normal for us!" he reassured her, "All in a days work, yaknow!" he joked. But jokes aside, he had one hell of a headache. "You wouldn't have any aspirin, would you!". Raven simply nodded and got to her feet.

She had changed again. Beastboy's head was hurting to much to figure out which emotion had taken over. But he didn't need to think, knew anyway, he had met this one before and she drove him and Cyborg up the wall with her barrage of endless apologies. The dreaded Timid, as Cyborg named her.

Beastboy got to his own feet as she searched and sat on a chair that was in front the table he had just became more acquainted with. He could swear that there was an imprint of his right temple and ear in the wood work.

Raven returned with a small medical kit and began rifling through. She handed him some aspirin which he quickly downed. "Thank you!", he said with slight relief.

"What can I do?" Raven asked.

Beastboy thought for a moment. "Is there any antiseptic in that kit?" he asked.

Raven quickly answered by presenting him with a small bottle and a cloth. Beastboy opened the bottle and purred the contents onto the rag. "Just dab the rag on the scratches on my back!" Beastboy politely ordered while handing it back and quickly taking off his shirt.

Raven did as she was asked and began to clean his wounds. He hissed at each contact. "I'm sorry!" Raven peeped again.

"Don't worry! It just means this stuff is working!" Beastboy commented as he tried to read the instructions on the bottle. His focus hadn't fully returned so just through the bottle back into the kit.

Raven slowly cleaned his wounds. "This would be less painful for you if I use my healing abilities!" Raven confidently suggested.

Beastboy stared into the mirror when he heard the change in her tone. The confusion had returned to his mind like a taxi ordered to circle the block. She had changed unannounced again.

She had stopped cleaning his scratches and opened a drawer next to Beastboy boy. She retrieved a pair of reading glasses and put them on.

She looked at Beastboy's lost expression after she positioned her glasses. "Yes?! She asked politely.

"Since when do you wear glasses?" Beastboy asked. This was something new.

"I read books with very fine script!" She simply answered. "Do you want me to heal your wounds?". She asked.

Beastboy's mind hit the rewind button to a couple of hours earlier. "I thought your powers wouldn't work?".

"I said I wouldn't be able to use them fully! She reminded but went further, "My powers are divided amongst my emotional counterparts and thus can only use them to a partial extent. But as a whole with all emotions working in sync, well, I believe you know what I can achieve!". Raven said almost proudly and finished with a light smile.

Beastboy just stared at his in his familiar 'lost' expression.

"My apologies. I forgot anything with lengthy words confuses you. Shall I go through that again?" She asked.

"No! I have to admit I'm just having trouble figuring out which emotion you are!" Beastboy said as he scratch his temple. "I can't remember if your number three or four?".

"I see!" Raven pondered for a moment. "Technically I'm number five in the current scheme of things but I'm sorry to say I'm not technically an emotion!" She theorised.

"Sorry but your confusing me a little more and adding to my headache!" Beastboy showed but spreading his thumb and finger.

"My apologies. Its a little complicated in my personal circumstances. I was the emotion you would call Eagerness but I was reassigned as the Notary of Ravens mind." She explained as simply as she could.

"Er..what's a notary?" Beastboy didn't recognise that word.

"I'm basically a scribe or what you would understand as a librarian!" She described further.

"Oh, okay!" Beastboy understood that at least. "Wait a minute! Your not an emotion!".

"No! But I can feel every emotion under the sun. You could say I'm Raven but not quite!", commenting on her standing in the ranks of her own mind.

"So you can tell who I've met so far, right?" Beastboy asked in hope, so he could tally off god knows how many incarnations.

Raven simply nodded with a smile. "So fare you have met, besides myself, Rage...."

"The angry psycho?" Beastboy butted in.

"...not the name I would use but accurate none the less. " She then continued, "You also met Fear, Timid and Wisdom."

"Wisdom?", Beastboy drew a blank. "Did I miss one?".

"Yes! While you were unconscious!" Raven pointed out. "Using her references, I believe you would agree that is one less incarnation to worry about!".

"Wait a minute!", Beastboy ordered, "How long was I out again?".

"17 minutes to be exact!", she answered after a moments thought. "Enough time for Rage to disappear, Wisdom to come and go leave Timid to worry over you!"

"So how come Rage didn't kill me while I was out for the count!" Beastboy enquired.

"She's not that cold blooded to kill someone in there sleep!" Raven theorised, "Its more than likely she would like you experience displeasure while your awake, if you know what I mean!"

"Pretty much!" Beastboy agreed. "Er...getting back on track here. But would you mind?", he asked while pointing down over his shoulder.

"Oh course!", she giggled slightly, "I do have a tendency to waffle on. Please turn around!" she politely ordered. She began to heel Beastboy;s injuries. Slowly gliding her hands over his shoulder blades as her hands emitted a hazy glow. "As I mentioned, this won't be entirely affective. You will have some scars that I can't remedy." she said in an almost sorrowful tone.

"Ah, don't worry. It's a few more to the collection!" Beastboy joked. "Can you fix my headache and neck while your there, if that's okay?".

|"Of course!" Raven finished with his back and gently slid her hand over the bite mark on his neck then finally gently caressing his temples then moved her hands away once she was finished. "That's the best I can do under these circumstances.", she said in apology.

"Hey. I'm not complaining, Thanks!" Beastboy was grateful. At least the scratches weren't stinging any more and his head didn't hurt.

"Your welcome!".

Beastboy just looked around for a moment. "Where the heck is my shirt?". He got up from the stool for a quick look around. He found it by the bed and quickly put it back on. "So you say there will a lot...more?", Beastboy glanced back at Raven. She was leaning down and staring in the mirror at her reflection. "What are you looking at?".

"Just musing at how strange I look in glasses and more importantly, I'm just thinking for a way to make this easier for you!" She racked her brain. "I have it!". She quickly stood and went over to her bookcase. Quickly scanning for the correct book and removing it once she found it. She scanned the pages at lightning speed until, "Here we are!", she found what she was looking for.

"What are you doing?", Beastboy asked.

"Simply looking for a spell to aid you in the recognition of my fellow emotions.", she answered as she unclasped her cloak with her free hand and handing it to Beastboy. "Hold this up!", she ordered.

She looked in her book once more. She read the script as she picked her nose. Beastboy just watched her in a mixture of disgust, shock and confusion. "You've changed again, right?", Beastboy enquire.

"What?", she lazily asked back with her finger still in her nose. She pulled her finger from her nose and inspected it. To Beastboy's relief there was nothing on her finger.

"Aren't you going to say some magic words and do a little hocus pocus?" Beastboy asked to get her back on track.

"Magic?", she questioned, "Nah! Seems to much like hard work!", she answered with none of the enthusiasm she had a minute before. She closed the book and haphazardly through it over here shoulder.

Beastboy could see who this incarnation was. She was lazy. Her face was a picture of someone who really couldn't care less about manners.

"Why have you got my cloak?", she asked.

"Er...you gave it to me a few minutes ago!", Beastboy answered, surprised that she didn't remember.

"Really!", she said like she had just been lied to. She snatched her cloak from Beastboy's hands. "Try saying your a pervert and wanted me to take my clothes off! It would be more believable!",

"What?" Beastboy shouted both shocked and insulted. "I am not a pervert!".

"You've got a dick. That's close enough!" Raven blurted.

Beastboy couldn't believe was he just heard. Being accused of being a pervert on the basis of his own gender. If he wanted to hear this, he would go see a Jo Brand stand up show. "What's with the attitude problem?", he asked in a riled tone.

"I am an attitude problem!", she said with some pride. She over to her bed and reclined on her pillow.

"So your Ravens attitude problem?", Beastboy reiterated.

"Wow! You not as dumb as you look", Raven mocked, "I usually smack you upside the head after I tell you", she laughed.

"Yeah, I've lost the feeling in the back of my head!" Beastboy reminded and not too please that she laughs about it. Beastboy just wanted this emotion leave and in a hurry. He just sat down on the stool in front of her dressing table and waited in silence.

"Can you go get me a soda?", Raven asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I can't!" Beastboy simply answered.

"Why?", she whined.

"The doors locked!", he said as he pointed at the door.

"Oh great!" Raven grumbled, "Fine, just get the vodka out the drawer!"

"Vodka?" Beastboy was surprised to hear that.

"Damn echo!" Raven said as a dumb joke.

"Third drawer down on the right!".

Beastboy just looked at her with scepticism, Raven plus vodka equals a bad situation. 'Right! Get it a pour it down the sink!', he thought. He opened the drawer to find bras. "EEP!" he squeaked and slammed the drawer closed. "Hey!", he said with a blush.

Raven just laid there laughing, "You fell for it!".

"I know you were joking!", Beastboy tried to recover. "I knew what was in there!".

"Ah! So you've been in there before!", Raven laughed once more. "Sucker!", she mocked.

Beastboy just ran his hand down his face. He walked into jokes that he should be the master of. Then he thought for a moment: Had Raven changed again? She was telling jokes and laughing. He wondered if Ravens happiness was in charge. He had looked forward to seeing her again.

He was lost in his thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Have you been thinking about me?", a cheery and pleasant voice came from behind.

Beastboy turned round to find Raven hutched down, nose to nose, brandishing a warn smile.

"If I know which emotion you are? Then, yeah, I have!", Beastboy asked smiling back.

"You? Thinking? I thought you found that difficult!", she giggled.

That confirmed it. "Your Raven's happiness!".

"Bingo!", she replied.

Beastboy just stared in awe. This was the girl he had been waiting to see for over four years.

"What?", Raven asked, wondering what he was staring at. She looked herself over to see if anything was out of place.

"I just never thought I would meet you again!", Beastboy dreamily smiled.

"Aww!", she blushed and gave his a bone crushing huge.

This snapped Beastboy out of his trance. He could barely move. Raven was always strong than she looked. But the pressing thing on his mind wasn't that fact his face being pressed into Raven's breasts. He tapped her shoulder. "What?", she asked.

"AIR!", he croaked.

Raven set him loose and he caught his breath. "I can still take peoples breath away!", she joked.

"That's one way to do it!", he coughed.

"The best ways are the easiest!", she giggled. She went over to her closet and began rifling through, "I know its in here!".

"What are looking for?", Beastboy asked.

"Hey, no peeking!", she ordered, "Close your eyes!".

"Okay!", he obliged. He heard a little ruffling of cloths and the closet door being closed.

"Okay! Take a look!", Raven called out.

Beastboy opened his eyes to a surprise. Raven standing in front him with her hands on her hips and elegantly standing to show off her figure. In a pink cloak? "Where did you get that?".

"Starfire bought me this years ago!", she smiled and did a graceful twirl. "Its just like the one I wear in my mind!".

Beastboy simply smiled at her. She was just as he remembered. Playful, graceful, energetic and a killer smile.

Raven walked over, sat on his lap and wrapped her arms loosely round his neck, "So what shall we do?", she asked.

Beastboy was a little taken a back that she was sitting on his lap. But her question sparked a thought. He had wanted to she her again for some time but he never thought of what he'd say or do. "I don't know!".

"Well I know we don't have any games, TV or radio in here but we can still have some fun!", she innocently smiled.

Beastboy worried about her definition of 'fun'. "What did you have in mind?", he said nervously.

Raven thought for a moment, "I don't know. But I know what you were thinking of!", she said to him in sultry tone.

"No I wasn't!", Beastboy defended.

"Oh, yes you were!", she stared him down, "You were thinking that I would rip off every stitch of clothing you have on and force you to the floor."

"No I ... I ...", he tried to butt in. Raven moved here body and straddled Beastboy's lap. She stared down at into his eyes.

"I would make you revise every square inch of my body!", she continued as she inch her lips closer to his and slowly unzipped her leotard to reveal her cleavage, "I would then force you to make passionate and unbridled love to me until we both can act on every lustful desire when we shall finally reach our unknown limits of sexual ecstasy!". She whispered as her lips were millimetres away from his.

Beastboy gulped as a bead of sweat rolled down his face. He stared in horror at the sight of Raven's lust filled violet eyes locked onto his.

Raven then began to laugh hysterically. "You should have seen the look on your face!", she laughed to the point of tears.

Slowly Beastboy began to laugh along with her, "Okay, you got me!". He had expected he would be outdone on jokes in her company.

"I didn't just get you! That was a moment forever caught on camera!". Raven slowly stopped laugh when she remembered, "The cameras screwed, right?", she asked Beastboy who simply nodded. "Damn it!", she paused for a moment, "Oh well!", she said and continued laughing.

"I have to admit it was a joke!", Beastboy giggled.

Raven's laughter stopped instantly, "Who said it was a joke? I was laughing at the look on your face!".

Beastboys worried look returned. "You mean .... you will do all that?", he asked nervously.

"Well not me personally ... er will be me but not like me right now ... but then again it will!", Raven confused herself, "Does that make any sense?".

"In short, you won't but another emotion will!", Beastboy knew what she meant.

"One emotion will but I'm not too sure about another!", Raven pondered.

"So one will try and have ...sex with me and another might?!", Beastboy theorised.

"Thats it in a nut shell!", Raven agreed and smiled back.

"Which means I'm dead!", Beastboy concluded.

"But hey, at least you'll die happy!", Raven giggled.

Beastboy was starting to be disappointed with this little reunion. He thought it you be fun, the highlight of this experience, but it wasn't what he expected it to be.

"What's the matter?", Raven asked.

"Well er the thing is ... I've waited a long time to meet you again and its not turning out as I imagined.", he said in a disheartened tone.

"No, your wrong!", she contradicted, "You didn't know what you were going to do anyway!".

"When you put it like that!", she was right. "But its still lacking something!", he reviewed the last 15 minutes.

"Lacking something?", she thought for moment. "How about this?". Before Beastboy could say 'What?', she grabbed his face and kissed him. It felt deep and long awaited.

Beastboy's eye rolled back and began to pull away from Raven. She broke the kiss and let go of his face. "Happy now?", she asked as she stared at his face. He didn't answer her question. He didn't even open her eyes. "Come in B-19, come in B-19", she said imitating air traffic control, "Ceiling 500 feet. Visibility 7 yards, over!". Nothing. Not even a crack of a smile.

She then knocked on his forehead like a door, "Pizza delivery, anybody home?", Beastboy just fell back and onto the floor. He'd fainted.

Raven looked at her reflection and smiled proudly at herself, "My magic has no bounds!", she joked and made herself laugh.

She got to her feet and leaned over him, "I know what you'll be dreaming of!", she said softly with a devilish smile before leaving for the bathroom. "Your dreams will come true!".


	5. All in til the finish

Chapter 5: All in til the finish!

Sorry its been a while but there has been some good and bad stuff happening in my life. I won't go into details.

Thank you all who have reviewed and are on alert. It makes me all warm and fuzzy. I would also like to apologise to Theforseisstrongwiththisone: The 'Satan give me strength' line is basically a prayer for the desperate and I should have pointed that out. My other apology goes to Wolvmbm: Cyborgs blackmail and teasing will come in time, but not in this chapter.

Beastboy awoke from his short daze. His backside was still on the stool and his head and shoulders were on the floor. But he didn't really care about that. He was more interested in that kiss he had just been given. It was just as he imagined: Memorable.

He couldn't help but have a dreamy smile brandish his still flushed face. He just closed his eyes again and wanted to relive that moment in his mind.

He found concentrating rather difficult because of the sound of heavy breathing and groaning.

HEAVY BREATHING!

He opened his eyes again and quickly scanned the room to see Raven doing press ups besides her bed.

He watched until she finished her quota. How many that was was anybodies guess! She rested on the floor and caught her breath before getting to her feet.

She stood up straight and arched her back. She had taken her cloak off and slightly unzipped her leotard for her workout. For a moment she stood silent and unmoving until she slowly turned her head, looking down at Beastboy in the eye.

Beastboy gulped in nervousness. "Ah, your awake." she confidently smiled down at him.

"Er..yeah!" he said, not really knowing what to say.

Raven smiled and offered her hand to get him on his feet. He took it after getting his backside off the stool and Raven helped him to his feet. "Your heavier than you look", Raven joked.

"I'm not fat?!", Beastboy said back somewhat insulted.

"I didn't say fat, I said heavy!", Raven corrected as she pinched his arm, "Besides, muscle his heavier than fat...whoa", she paused as she felt his biceps, "... you have definitely been working out since we last met!".

Beastboy was confused, "I see you every day!", he bluntly pointed out.

"Wrong! We last met face to face when you and Cyborg went in here", she reminded while pointing at her own temple.

"Oh yeah."

"That means I haven't seen you in person for almost four years", she proudly smiled as she eyed him from head to toe, "And what a difference four years can do. Your taller, got more of a chisel jaw and not mention a lot more beef", she finished her list with a test punch to Beastboy's stomach.

Beastboy hunched over and wrapped his arms around his gut in a poor attempt to make the pain stop. "That was unnecessary!" he croaked in a winded tone.

"Ah, come on! I didn't hit you that hard!", Raven laughed but showed no sympathy in her tone.

"I know you didn't. It's just my gut is still tender from last week", Beastboy recalled hoping this Raven would remember.

"Last week?", Raven thought for moment, "Oh yeah! Mammoth hit you with a telephone pole".

"Don't remind me!", Beastboy lightly scowled. Not liking how he become a human golf ball and holed in one into a butchers dumpster, not to mention the teasing from Cyborg and Robin.

Raven thought for a moment, "Well if you like, I can show you some exercises that will help you with that?".

"I think I'll pass", he didn't even think it over.

"In that case, I'll just do what I was planning to do".

"Which was?", he wondered why he asked or if he really wanted to know the answer.

"Kick box sparring!"

He didn't want to know that, "On second thought, the first idea sounded better".

"I knew you'd agree!", Raven grinned. He instantly latticed her fingers and cracked her knuckles.

Meanwhile, in another part of the tower. Cyborg, Robin and the increasingly worried Starfire watched...well...tried.

"I'm telling you Cyborg, everything you've built recently hasn't been up to scratch!", Robin said in an annoyed tone.

"For the millionth time.." Cyborg grit his teeth with stress "...I only made it out of spare parts. If I had more time I would have made it more robust!", he shouted, practically boiling any oil that hadn't already burned away.

"Why didn't you?", Robin questioned back.

"Because its a damn camera!", Cyborg angrily pointed out, "If I make something that is supposed to go through whatever the Hive, Munbo or postal workers throw at it, then yeah, I will take time to make any type of proof you want.", he explained, "Next time I build a camera, I'LL MAKE IT OUT OF DEPLEATED URANIUM!", he let loose by shouting so loud, the windows rattled then cracked.

Robins hair ended up straight back liked he'd been in a wind tunnel. He didn't even flinch and continued to stare Cyborg right in the eye. "My point exactly!", he said has pointed to the now shattered safety glass window.

"WHY YOU LITTLE...!", Cyborg scythed.

"BRING IT!" Robin challenged.

"SILENCE!", Starfire ordered with a her teeth barred which complimented the feline like growl that stopped both men in their tracks. "May we please return to the fixing of the link of video!", she ordered.

"Okay!", the two men meekly answered.

"Very well!", Starfire cleared her throated and relaxed her stance, "What other solutions do we have to monitor friends Raven and Beastboy?".

"Well...." Cyborg picked up a clipboard with a list, "The camera is now trash, the intercom in Ravens room doesn't work, listening through the walls was a waste of time, can't see in through the windows, surveillance bots in the air ducts didn't work, sonic imaging couldn't go through the walls, looking through the keyhole was no good cause there isn't one, emergency cameras where removed for privacy reasons and the old glass tumbler trick through the door didn't work either. In short, we got nothing!", he said as he slammed the clipboard onto the desk. "The only thing we haven't tried is slipping notes under the door!".

"Starfire tried that!", Robin said, "The notes just went under the carpet".

"There goes my last idea!", Cyborg mentally scratched that epiphany off his list.

"I have an idea!", Starfire spoke.

"Lets hear it.", Cyborg said unenthusiastically, knowing it would most likely end up as a dead end.

"I was wondering if our communicators would be of any use?", she asked.

"It would work but Raven said no outside interference", Robin replied.

"No wait!", Cyborg interrupted, "She might have something there!", Robin stared as Starfire smiled, "The communicators have a built in homing and tracking device which is based on basic radar.", Cyborg turned in his chair and began to press a multitude of button, "If I can get a signal to Beastboy's communicator, I can reconfigure the radar to emit a sonic pulse that would turn it into a side scan sonar and I can activate the walkie talkie function so we can hear what they are saying".

"How long will that take?", Robin asked.

"Just a few minutes!", Cyborg calculated.

"Nice work, Star", Robin congratulated that made her smile from ear to ear.

Cyborg finished typing in the software changes. "Okay! Now I have to lock onto Beastboy's communicator!", a grid map of the tower came on screen, the accommodation floor zoomed in and the computer found Beastboy's communicator that flashed as a little green letter B, "And.....it's in the bathroom by the sink!", Cyborgs face dropped.

"Why is it in there?", Robin asked.

"Beastboy said he took a shower before going in Raven's room!", he pointed out.

"Oh!"

"But there is a back up. Raven's communicator!", Cyborg pointed out. He typed in the search for Raven's. "And....its on charge, in her room, on the table by the door!". Cyborg beamed.

"Wonderful!", Starfire clapped.

"Now to upload the software changes!", Cyborg clicked enter and an image appeared on screen. The black image began to pulse a white wave across the room. The detail was much to be desired but everything could be seen. The bookcase and various objects on the shelves, the dressing table, night stand, the bed and two human shaped masses side by side in the middle of the floor. "Not bad if I do say so myself!", Cyborg said proudly.

"And how about the sound?", Robin asked.

"Keep your shirt on!", Cyborg press various keys, "And......"

"....breath deeply through the nose and arch your back as you exhale!", the voice said, clearly Raven's. It looked as if Raven was teaching Beastboy yoga.

"And there you have it! BOOYAH!" Cyborg cheered himself.

"Did you hear that?", they heard Raven speak.

"Yeah!" Beastboy replied to her question. "Sounds like Cyborg!".

"I know he's loud but I didn't think THAT loud!", Raven iterated.

Cyborg panicked and scribbled a message to Robin and Starfire. He held up a piece of paper saying 'Don't make a sound!'.

"Cy just probably beat Robin at Mega Monkeys Apocalypse." Beastboy spoke out, "I lent it to them yesterday.".

"They can never do things quietly, can they!", Raven mentioned to Beastboy.

"I know" Beastboy agreed.

"Yeah but your no better!" Raven pointed out. Beastboy just laughed. "Right. I believe you can do that on your own, so have a go!", she ordered.

Beastboy nodded. He sat up on his ankles and laid his body back. "Extend your arms to balance yourself!" Raven ordered. Beastboy as he was told as Raven got to her feet. "And take a deep breath and arch your back while exhaling!". Beastboy's spine gave a few light cracks. "Now count to ten!".

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..Gah!", Beastboy shouted as something was thrown in his face. Beastboy sat up and began to whip the strange powder off his mug as well as spit out any that went into his mouth. "What was that for?", he shouted angrily.

"Its something to help!", Raven plainly pointed out.

"God damn it, its in my eyes!", he tried to open them but couldn't.

Raven took Beastboy's hand, led him into the bathroom and to the sink. "Wash that off your face and I'll be waiting outside."

Beastboy didn't say anything as she left. He felt around with his hands, knocking over several items that smashed on the floor. He finally found the tap handle and turned it, immediately cupping his hands to gather the water...the scolding hot water, "EEEYOWWWWW!", he screamed in pain. He immediately felt for the other tap. He quenched his hands under the cold water before splashing wave after wave in his face until he was happy that he could see once again.

Beastboy just looked at his own reflection in the mirror above the sink. His still stinging eyes were bloodshot and the remains white powder in his hair.

He took a pinch of the powder that was still on his uniform and tasted it. "Flour?", he recognised it instantly, plain white flour. "Why would Raven keep flour in her room?", he questioned.

But he remember one factor from that question: Raven. His annoyance slowly grew and stared angrily at the door.

"Raven!", he shouted as he stormed into the bedroom.

Silence.

Beastboy looked around the room from where he stood. Raven wasn't there. The door was closed as well as the windows.

He walked a little more into the room. Raven wasn't in sight and her cloak was gone from the bed. "How the hell could she get out!"

"I haven't!", a whisper came from behind.

Beastboy spun round to come face to face with Raven. He looked at her straight in the eye with clear aggression. "What the hell was that for?", he said through his teeth, regarding the face full of flour that was still patched around his head and shoulders.

Raven looked back at him, she was very calm, her face was as unmoving as that of a marble statue until she answered, "It was to help!", she pointed out in a very plain unemotional tone as she stood unmoving, wrapped tightly in her cloak.

"How was that supposed to help me?", Beastboy fumed, "At what point does it say in the rules of yoga to throw flour in somebodies face?".

"For starters, it supposed to help you, it was to help me..." she said it so calmly, it was frightening.

"Help you with what?", Beastboy angrily butted in.

"Let me finish!", Raven ordered, her manner unchanged, "...that wasn't flour, it was a capture!".

"And what, prey tell, is a capture?", Beastboy asked.

"A capture a substance that can hold a spell for an extended period of time!", Raven said in her unmoving manner.

Beastboy was no longer angry. He was now scared. "Spell? What spell?", he asked nervously.

Ravens placid face slowly grow into a devilish smile and let her cloak fall to her ankles. She stood before him in nothing but a black lace bra and matching g-string. She loosely wrapped her arms round Beastboy's neck and hooked a leg around his. "A spell that means I've got you where I want you!", she playfully laughed.

Beastboy quickly backed away and leaped into the air towards the door but only smacked his face on it.

Beastboy peeled himself the heavy metal work. "What happened?", he questioned. He stared at his hands and concentrated on them. He stared and stared at them but nothing happened. "I can't morph!", he said in shock.

"Good!", Raven said with a seductive smile.

Beastboy just looked back at her in sheer horror, "Why can't I morph?".

"The capture!", she answered as she slowly stepped towards him. "I devised a spell a few years ago, a month after we first met to be exact.", she explained as she made Beastboy back up against the door. "I thought if I ever got so angry with you and wanted to punish you, you wouldn't be able to hide from me.", she said in an almost sweet manner as she rested her hands on his chest.

Beastboy began to tremble. His powers were gone and couldn't avoid Ravens advances. Every parts of Ravens body that came into contact with his, his shakes worsened and began to sweat nervously.

"Why are you shaking?", Raven asked in concern.

"Because your going to kill me after this!", Beastboy pointed out, knowing Raven many threats over the years. She never kept her word to them but this might be the last straw. He thought 'just resist'.

"Why would I do that?", Raven asked back, "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to get my hands you?"

"Does ripping off my head and spitting down my neck count?", Beastboy peeped his answer, still in fearful state of mind.

She answered as she clasped the collar of his shirt. "Ripping off your clothes is what I'm thinking right...".

Beastboy butted in, "Hey hey, wait a minute!", Raven became silent with a sweet smile on her face, "You just said YOU have been waiting to get your hands on ME!". His fear had subsided and he had thought of what Raven had said. He theorised that he was a target or objective.

"That's right!", Raven smiled back, "I have been waiting nearly three years!", Raven pointed out.

"And why have you been waiting three years?", he asked, wanting her reasoning.

"It's because YOU are the only one I can have in intimate terms", she answered as she waved a suggestion towards the bed.

"So what would have happened if I wasn't here but one of the others were?", Beastboy question a scenario.

"Nothing!", Raven answered with her smile briefly disappearing.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing!", she repeated.

"So if Robin or Cy were here: nothing would happen!", Beastboy confirmed her answer.

"Nothing would happen because of reasoning and some simple facts that I know about them.", she went into riddled detail.

"Which are?", Beastboy asked.

"Well, Cyborg isn't...shall we say...capable!", she thought of the appropriate word.

"As in how?"

"He has a hard drive, not a sex drive!", she pointed out, "Not to mention he doesn't have one of these!", she said as she cupped his privates.

Beastboy groaned a little in discomfort as she laid her hand on his joy department. "I can see that but what about Robin?", he asked.

"He is very kinky!", she said slowly. "Even for my tastes!". Beastboy thought about it for a moment and wasn't really surprised. "You don't want to know what he fantasies about!", she warned.

"I'm guessing the same goes for Star?", Beastboy imagined what weird alien sexual behaviour Starfire would do. Probably involve some sort of still living food and otherworldly alien powers in the foreplay.

"Yes! But I do think she wouldn't see the harm in a lesbian experience", Raven chuckled.

"What is a lesbian experience?", Starfire ask after hearing Ravens suggestion.

Robin and Cyborg both gulped. "You tell her!", Cyborg whispered an order to Robin.

"No, you tell her!", Robin whispered back forcefully.

"No, you tell her. She's YOUR girlfriend!", Cyborg whisper back overpoweringly.

Robin was about to speak but Cyborg had a handle on him with that fact. His shoulders dropped in realising he had to tell her. "Umm... well... you know how a man and a woman... er... you know... make love!", Robin tried to put it as simple terms as possible, as well as none offensively.

"Yes, I understand!", Starfire said with a trademark smile, "Just as we do!".

"Don't we know it!", Cyborg said under his breath.

Robin cast a quick glare at him before continuing. "Well lesbianism is when two women make love", said quickly before getting to flustered and hot under the collar.

Starfire realised what lesbian experience means, "That is your word for Jaspraks. We do that on Tamaran at what you would call a 'sleep over'. It is most enjoyable", She said over the commotion that was blaring from the audio speakers.

Cyborg and Robin stared at her wide eyed in amazement. "How quickly can the ship get to Tamaran?", Robin asked Cyborg.

"Don't even think about it!", Cyborg angrily eye balled Robin.

Back in Ravens room.

"Get on the bed!", Raven ordered impatiently.

"For the sixth time: No!", Beastboy said defiantly.

"Why are you playing hard to get?", she asked. "I'm sure you wouldn't say no to one or a group of your Japanese fan girls, would you?", she pointed out his little fan club. The particular fan club who sends him underwear in the mail.

"First off: That underwear they send goes in the incinerator. I just reply to the letters", Beastboy counted off with his hand, "And second: I have my reasons for playing hard to get!", he pinged up another finger until Raven playfully ran her tongue over them. "Eww!".

"Imagine what else I can do!", she hinted as she ran her tongue across her top lip. "Now, get on the bed!", she ordered again, "You'll regret it if you don't!".

"I won't regret it so my answer is still N-O, no!", Beastboy spelled it out.

"There is more than one way to get you in my bed.", Raven stated with a smile, "Asking didn't work..", her expression immediately changed to scowl, "...so I'll make you!", she said her teeth before quickly grabbing both of Beastboy ears and pulled him away from the door.

Beastboy just screamed in pain as he was dragged across the room while trying to make Raven let by pulling at the wrists to no avail, her hold was to strong. Having large ears did have its downsides. He then tried thrashing his way loose but this made Raven dig her nails into the back of his ears and the pain increased.

The pain was to much to bare, "ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT, UNCLE, UNCLE!", he submitted but Raven didn't let go. "Come on, I said uncle. I give up!", he pleaded.

"First you promise me that you will do exactly as I say!", she barked out the terms to his face while still having a firm hold on his ears.

"I promise!", he said, the pain still clearly emanating in his tone.

"Swear it!", she demanded with an insane stare.

"I swear now please let go!", he pleaded once more.

Raven finally released him from her iron maiden like grip. Beastboy's ears were burning and bleeding from where Raven had dug her nails in.

Ravens hands returned to his ears, accompanied by a healing glow to Beastboy's relief. Once Raven was finished, she raised his chin so he was looking at her in the eye. With a warm smile and her hand not leaving his face, she said the words that Beastboy had been dreading, "Take off your clothes!".

Beastboy excepted his fate. He would be deader than fast food by the end of this episode. There was no point in delaying the inevitable. He slowly removed his shirt. Hoping he could stretch a few extra minutes of life.

Raven on the other hand was not disappointed by what she saw in front of her. She feasted on the sight of Beastboy's muscular arms and chest. Not scrawny and not overworked with a few scars on his arms that accentuated his physique. His six pack was very well defined and she couldn't wait to touch them for herself.

Beastboy ticked off his shoes as Raven watched. He took his time with them and same went for his socks and belt. He looked up at Raven and she was clearly lost in lust, almost drooling and wanting to sink her teeth in. Leg or wing, whichever came first.

Her jaw dropped when she watched Beastboy remove his pants. Leaving on his black boxer shorts to her disappointed but everything she wanted to see could clearly be seen.

"Now what?", Beastboy said in gloom.

"Lay down on the bed!", she quietly ordered, not rushing and with a smile of anticipation never leaving her face.

Beastboy walked over to the bed as if was condemned to the bowls of hell. Considering Raven and her type of revenge, that wouldn't be far from the truth. He laid his head on the pillow. At least his death bed would be comfortable.

Raven didn't wish to be as slow as Beastboy. As soon as his head met the pillow, Raven straddled him and leaned down so she was face to face. "You nervous?", she asked.

"Um...yeah!", Beastboy said meekly.

"Don't be", she smiled down at him, their faces inches apart. "You will enjoy it. I know I will!".

"I won't!", Beastboy said in certainty and defiantly.

"I knew you'd say that but that won't stop me from having my fun!", she said with a smile that would give the Joker a run for his money.

Slowly, Ravens smile fades away. "Stay out of this!", she shouted.

Beastboy just looked up at her in confusion. It was as if she was looking at someone but not at him.

"I haven't remained celibate so you could butt in when my chance came up!", she shouted again. Who was she shouting at? "I have not! Its still my time and I'm using my time as I like!", she turned away and got off Beastboy.

Beastboy sat up and watched her, mouth agape.

Raven became more and more angry, grabbing her head and continuing to shout, "Can't you see I'm busy!".

She went silent for a few seconds. Her anger faded to worry and began to cry, "Give me more time. Please, give me more time?", she demanded, but to who?

"Whats happening Raven?", Beastboy asked.

She didn't answer him, she didn't even look at him. "He's mine!", she defended to this unknown force.

Then Beastboy realised. She was arguing and pleading to another emotion.

"No!", she cried out in hysterics and began to thrash her head. She looked at Beastboy in desperation before lunging herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and force him into a kiss.

This kiss felt painful, as if it was a last ditch effort to regain some pride. She had her eyes closed and successfully repelled Beastboy's every effort to break it added to his frustration.

Raven eased off her hold and opened her eyes. She could see a emerald greens annoyingly staring back. She broke the kiss and loosened the hold she had around his neck but didn't let go. Even if Beastboy looked back at her, clearly on his tether, she was smiling with a blush.

"Can you please stop kissing me!", Beastboy ordered, slightly relieved that Raven didn't have time to force him into sex and therefore saved his neck from the chopping block. But if she kept kissing him, he wouldn't be the owner of his legs for much longer.

"I didn't know I was", she smiled back.

"Sure you didn't!", Beastboy said sarcastically.

"I didn't!", she repeated, "I've just arrived".

"Just arrived?", he questioned before the lightning struck, "Your the last emotion!", he figured out.

Raven smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Are you going to hit me, scratch, inflict some sort of pain?", He asked.

Raven smiled back and simply answered "No".

"Are you going to try and have sex with me in any way?", Beastboy asked. He was checking off a list of what might happen.

"No!"

"Are you going to put a spell on me?"

"No"

"Are you going start throwing stuff at me?"

"No"

"Are you going to kiss me again?"

"No"

"And are you going to let go?", Beastboy hinted to her arms that where still loosely wrapped around his neck.

"I don't want to let go!", she answered almost defiantly.

"Sorry but I'd feel better if you did!", Beastboy pointed out by gently removing her arms from his shoulders and gently ushering her aside so he could retrieve his clothes.

Beastboy put his pants back on along with his belt, socks and shoes. "Do you want to get dressed as well?"

Raven agreed. But he could see her look of disappointment. She walked out to her small pile of clothes that she left by the bathroom door and began to slip on her leotard. Beastboy had finished dressing and waited for Raven to finish with his back turned to give her a little privacy.

"You can turn around now!", she spoke out in an upset tone.

Beastboy turned around to see her in her uniform. A look of sadness was evident and she just looked at the floor.

"Look Raven. I'm sorry I've upset you!", Beastboy had been a little harsh for the last few minutes and he didn't really like it. He was always the one who wanted to make people happy, not the opposite.

"You don't have to apologise", she responded, "My counterparts haven't really give you reason to let me get close!", she saw the reasoning for his bitter attitude.

"No, I do need to apologise!", Beastboy said from across the room. "But everything was getting a little to uncomfortable.", he spoke his reason.

That didn't do much to change Ravens current outlook. She still looked upset. "That is the problem with being the last in line. You have to suffer the actions of the ones who went before."

"I know and I'm sorry!", Beastboy said humbly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know you didn't, but its nothing different from the norm for me!", Raven riddled.

"What do you mean?", he failed to understand.

"You would understand if you knew which emotion I am.", Raven riddled once more, "I'm the one who is rarely seen, the most power of emotions and the one who is shut away more any other", she spoke in such a quiet and soulful manner, it was like a poet reading to a small but awestruck audience of one.

Beastboy remembered the list Knowledge gave him and he mentally checked off the emotions that have been and gone. Leaving one, "Your affection!"

Raven nodded. "Did you imagine me as something she wouldn't admit to having?", she referred to her whole self.

"No", Beastboy answered, "But I haven't met that side of you before!".

"You have!", Raven said. Beastboy looked at her in slight astonishment. "Only a few times, I must admit. But we have met!"

Beastboy wasn't so sure, "I'm sorry, but I can't remember".

"This will remind you", Raven said before walking over to him and wrapping her arms round him and resting her head on his shoulder.

It was then Beastboy remembered, difficult times of sorrow and heart break. "You where always there to comfort me!". Beastboy didn't remember at first because those moments few a far between but all of them happen for the same reason: He was always there.

Beastboy a little reluctant to hug her back until he remembered something: he never did. It must have been out of fear more than anything, Raven does have a tendency to see things the wrong way from time to time. None the less, his wrapped is arms around her.

"Its you we thank for doing this for her.", she said quietly as she moved to a more comfortable position: resting her head on his chest, closing her eyes and her smile remained ever present.

"No problem!", he smile down at her, seeing her happy content face. She looked as if was asleep enjoying a pleasant dream. They just let everything go silent so they could enjoy the moment.

"This is like an episode from a cheesy soap opera!", Cyborg commented on the little scene on the monitor in front of his.

"Tell me about it!", Robin agreed, "I could never stand watching those shows!". Typical manly comments. Not exactly the favoured viewing material they prefer.

But....

Starfire blowing her nose into a hanky and dabbing the tears from her eyes was a get away from the testosterone in the air. "That was beautiful!", she sodded in happiness.

The boys both gave her a mirror look that dripped 'Oh please!'. "That means this will over in the next few minutes, right?", Robin asked.

"Yep! Any more of this, I'm gonna blow chunks!", Cyborg crassly answered. "Well, I'll go and let them out!". Cyborg got up from his chair. "Let me know when its okay to open the door!", he instructed.

"Sure!", he agreed to stay on watch.

Raven and Beastboy were still there little embrace. Everything was quiet and they hadn't moved. But Beastboy felt something. He felt wind in his ears. He opened his eyes the windows and door still closed. It didn't feel warm or cold but was slowly becoming more forceful. The candles began to flicker.

"Er Raven, something is happening in here!", he point out but got no response. "Raven?", he looked down at her and gave her a small nudge. "Raven?", he repeated still nothing. Her head dropped and her arms became lifeless as the wind became stronger and began to shake anything that stood.

Raven was out cold. Beastboy picked her up bridle style and laid er on the bed. "Wake up, Raven!", he patted her repeatedly on the cheek, trying to wake her.

It was then her eyes opened, glowing. Beastboy waved his hand in front of her face but she still did nothing.

"Permissum meus", Raven began to speak in an unworldly ghostly tone ", mens imperium somes, Sino secui rego,", it was the incantation from the beginning, "Quod permissium meus animus sceptrum meus mens quods somes.", the moment she spoke the last word, an almighty blast of blast of dark energy blasted from her. Sending Beastboy flying across the room and hit the door with force.

"Tell me when!", Cyborg stood on the other side of the door waiting.

The came a huge bang and the door bulged out into the corridor. "OPEN THE DOOR!", Starfire and Robin shouted back.

Cyborg put two and two together and went into overdrive. The typed in the password and hit the release but the door didn't open. The bulge being the course. Cyborg began to pound away at the door jam and began to break away the concrete. "I need some more muscle down here!", he shouted down his communicator.

He broke away enough material so he could get his fingers round the door itself and began to pull. Robin and Starfire arrived. "What are doing?", Robin frantically asked.

"Don't asked just help me rip the door out the wall!", Cyborg ordered.

All three got a grip and pulled. The surrounding concrete cracked and crumbled then finally gave way. They found Beastboy laid out unconscious on the floor and Raven laid on the bed.

"Starfire! You see to Raven. We'll get Beastboy to sick bay!".

Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	6. has it?

Raven slowly woke from a lengthy slumber. She groaned as she sat up and kicked her feet over the side of the bed. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she realised her feet were not touching the floor. She didn't remember her bed being this tall.

She leaned over her knees and opened her eyes to see a white tiled floor.

It came into her head she wasn't in her room. She was in the most hated of all places: the sick bay. She looked around to see the various instrumentation, medical supplies and the second empty bed behind her, as well the I.V that attached to her wrist.

She also heard faint music. A fast paced drum beat and a guitar solo. She looked up to see Robin sitting in an armchair, wearing headphones and reading a newspaper.

"Could that be any louder!", Raven shouted at him a dry throat.

Robin swiftly pulled his headphones off and turned to face her. "Your awake?".

"Good deduction!", she said in her dry humour. She noticed a jug of water and a tumbler on the table next the bed and purred herself a glass. It was warm and tasted stagnant but it was better than nothing.

"So, how you feeling?", Robin asked.

"Well rested, thirsty...", she heard her stomach rumble, "...and hungry!", she said as she finished her water.

"I'm not really surprised. You've been out cold for...", he said turned to see the clock on the wall, that said 3:18 am, and calculated, "... forty five hours!". Raven didn't really believe him and returned her signature annoyed deadpan look.

"I not kidding, Raven!", Robin pointed out by handing her his newspaper.

She read the date, "May 22nd!", she read in disbelief.

"You don't need to tell me, I've read it already!", he returned a deadpan expression as Raven did to him.

Raven wasn't really surprised at the length of time. Her powers would drain her if they were over exerted.

"I've been out cold for nearly two days!", she said in disbelief.

"Yeah!", Robin nodded, "So do you think your spell worked?".

"I'm not sure", Raven thought for a moment, still half asleep. "I don't really know what to expect or how I would know if it worked."

"Well, me and Cyborg did a brain scan a few hours ago and compared it with some of your old scans.", Robin explained.

"I don't believe it would have told you everything.", Raven theorised.

"Your right!", Robin proved her correct.

"Inactive emotions can't be seen on a brain scan!", Raven pointed out with her knowledge of the brain.

"We thought it would be worth a shot!", Robin shrugged his shoulders and Raven agreed.

"Well, getting to the point: Was everything all right when you let Beastboy out?", Raven got back to the reason why she was here while referring to Beastboy as if he was a house cat.

"In short: No!", Robin stated the fact.

Ravens immediate thought was what he had done. Gone through her diary, toyed around with her meditation mirror and a dozen other things Beastboy would and shouldn't do. "What did he do?", she was ready for the worst.

Robin picked up a clipboard with a medical readout and handed it Raven, "Arrived unconscious. Injuries sustained: multiple lacerations, three cracked ribs, one broken rib,...", Ravens eyes got bigger as she read, "...fractured vertebrae, a collapsed lung, a concussion, dislocated right shoulder, bruising of the liver, a burst ear drum and a bite mark to the neck!", Raven was shocked beyond measure, "How did all that happen?".

"The cracked vertebrae, rib damage and the shoulder was when your powers blasted him into the door!", he looked at the list once more, "The rest: you did!"

Raven looked back at the chart. How could she have done all this?

"How do you know it was me?", she wanted to find another reason.

"Beastboy told us everything. About you attacking him, beating him and drinking his blood!", Robin named but a few, "And that was the first twenty minutes. But that list isn't everything". Raven turned her attention away from the chart, "He said you also tossed some sort of spell powder in his face and he claims he can't change into animals any more!".

"Thats impossible!", Raven claimed, "I don't have anything that can...", she then remembered, her captures. Spells she bottled if she ever needed them, "...yes, I have something that can do that!", she said with a heavy heart. Raven couldn't believe what she had heard. She couldn't remember any of it. "I put Beastboy through all this!", she said in self disgust and a monitor exploded across the bay. She jumped and stared at the pieces landing on the floor. That shouldn't have happened. Unless, "It hasn't worked!"

"What?", Robin became confused.

"The spell hasn't worked. The spell was meant to stop such things from happening!", she explained as she began to panic. She got off the bed and barged past Robin, "I need to meditate!", and rushed out of the room.

She hurried down the corridors and staircases with lights exploding and potted plants becoming matchwood in her wake.

She walked into her room. Various objects, niknaks and small pieces of furniture laid scattered and broken on every surface. As soon as her door closed, the mirror of her dresser crumbled to shards and the candles melted into wax puddles on the carpet.

She walked to her bed and levitated above it. She began to calm her breathing and keep her heart rate down.

She couldn't help but be upset that the spell didn't work. She had waited for so long and got so worked up over it that she could taste the victory over patience. But one thing vexed her more tan anything: its that she had put Beastboy through so much pain for her request. She felt unclean because of her selfishness and debated in her mind if it was right to put someone through so much for the most simplest of rewards: a smile?

But the questions in her mind would have to wait, which slowly faded as she repeated her mantra over and over.

Several hours past until she rejoined the world from her trance. She could only think of one thing: Beastboy. She figured he would be in the common room.

She did the short walk as slowly as possible. What could she say? 'Thank you for your efforts but it was waste of your time and health!', She couldn't say that. It wasn't like he didn't put any effort into it, he did everything he could. And how would he react to the conclusion? Would be become distraught and put an end to an already fragile friendship? She had to break it to him.

She arrived at the door to common room that hissed open. It revealed Cyborg and Beastboy sitting on the couch. In front of a video game that only Cyborg was playing.

"For the fourth time today, I'm trashing your high score!", Cyborg said triumphantly to a handicapped Beastboy who had an arm in a sling, head and ear wrapped in bandages with a neck brace and spine board.

"Just wait until my shoulder gets better and I'll kick your high score down the stairs and take its lunch money!", Beastboy scowled in return.

"You can try but you won't ever get a better score!", Cyborg mocked. "And speaking of score..."

"Will you shut up about that!", Beastboy shouted back. Raven didn't enter the room but instead stayed on the other side of the door and out of sight so she could listen.

"You know why I ain't gonna stop?", Cyborg asked while still playing, "Because your an idiot!".

"Why am I an idiot?", Beastboy asked back.

"Cause Raven got you in her bed and you did nothing!", Cyborg pointed out, "I'll say that again: NOTHING!", just to rub it in. Raven was shocked by what she heard. She tried to have sex with Beastboy!

"I had my reasons!", Beastboy replied to the comment with a stern face.

"What reasons? You haven't given any!", Beastboy pointed out a simple fact.

"There good reasons!", Beastboy said through his teeth, unable to move his head and say it to his face.

"Like we're ever going to hear them!", Cyborg quickly replied.

"You want my reasons?", Beastboy barked.

"I wouldn't be askin if I didn't!".

"Fine!", He got Cyborg to pause the game, "You can have them!".

"Spill them!"

"I didn't want Raven to be angry with me!", Beastboy said simply. "That's it!"

"Bullshit! Theres more to it than that!", Cyborg didn't believe him.

"What else is there to say?", Beastboy pointed out. Cyborg remained silent as did Raven who peered round the door. "I have worked so hard over the years to gain a tiny bit of Ravens trust. Yeah, its not much but I worked hard for that. Yes, shes beautiful and attractive and she literally wanted and did sink her teeth into me..." he said as he pointed to his neck "... and I had to fight ever instinct in my head saying to do it. But I wasn't going to waste our weird little relationship over a night in bed. I value her friendship more than sex. It would have been taking advantage. Is that what you wanted to hear, shit for brains?", he verbally thrashed at Cyborg.

Raven was flabbergasted by what she just heard. But she then remembered when she persuaded him. She know he wouldn't do such a thing. It proved he wasn't a good choice, he was the perfect choice. It just confirmed how much of a heart of gold he had.

Cyborg hardly moved a servo. His angry and unbelieving expression stayed fixed to his half tin plated face, "It still say your an idiot!".

"For God sake!", Beastboy growled before thinking for a moment, "Let me put it another way: You would go to bed with a girl if she was drunk out of her face and isn't all there?", he taped on his head.

"I would if she invited me!", Cyborg answered, "That is exactly what Raven did to you!".

"Dude, you got some sick morals, you know that!", Beastboy concluded.

"There not sick!", Cyborg defended, "If a girl asked me to get in her bed..."

"Nothing would happen!", Beastboy butted in.

"How the heck would you know?", Cyborg questioned back.

"Because all you got in your shorts are two ball joints and a trademark!", Beastboy answered without hesitation or even batting an eyelid. Cyborg just froze in disbelief, not moving a muscle until his jaw fell open loosely and swung with the unlubricated sound of metal on metal. He clicked his jaw back into place with one finger. "How the heck would you know?", he blared out like an artillery barrage.

Beastboy didn't flinch even if his metal pal was inches from his face, he just stared back with eyes like a cutters torch, "I have my sources!", namely the 4' 11" lady in blue.

Cyborg slowly backed away like a scared dog backing into a corner, "Now get out!", Beastboy barked. Cyborg did as he ordered and quickly fled out the door, not even noticing Raven as he passed her. The advantage of dark hallways.

Beastboy relaxed for a moment and gingerly reclined into the couch the best had he could with the medical boards fixed to his upper body, wincing in pain for every few inches of movement before closing his eyes for a nap.

Raven made her way towards him from a concealed spot.

Beastboy heard her footsteps approaching him. "If you've thought of a comeback, Cy, I don't want to hear it and you can cram this in your USB port!", he said angrily while giving the finger, thinking it was Cyborg.

"I see I didn't break everything!", she referred to his presented mid digit.

"Raven?", Beastboy instantly sat up. Bad idea, "EYOW!", he screamed in pain.

"Have you had any pain killers lately?", Raven enquired.

"Yeah, when Cyborg walked out!", considering he was the pain. "How are you doing?".

"Much better than you I must admit!", she was doing a lot better. She was walking for starters.

"That wasn't what I meant!", he wanted to know how she was doing emotionally.

She knew he would ask that. But what could she tell him? It would break his heart if it wasn't already after a barrage that would make the SAS look like cheerleaders. She sat down next to him so they could speak face to face.

She didn't answer verbally. She couldn't bare to look him in the eye either.

"It hasn't worked, has it?", he asked, practically pointed out.

She had false hopes that he wouldn't be able to notice the lack of change in her outward manner. But the events of the last couple of days proved Beastboy was smarter than he looked or even acted. She had been kidding herself. The only way he wouldn't have noticed was if he was both deaf and blind by her hand.

"I won't lie and admit I was afraid you would ask that question.", she said frankly but still kept her gaze to the floor.

"In short: it hasn't worked!", He put it into simpler words just for his own sake. But amazingly, HIS expression didn't change. No anticipation, no surprise, no confusion, not even an angry twitch of his wasted efforts.

"Your taking this rather well!", Raven observed.

"Not really!", Beastboy signed.

"I have to admit: You are putting on a brave face.", Raven commented. She was really expecting him to bite her head off and give her a verbal butt whooping.

"I'm not! Robin told me what happened in the med room over breakfast!", he revealed.

"What was your reaction?", she enquired.

"Well...", he thought of how he flipped and nearly swallowed the straw he was drinking soya milk with before crushing the glass with his one functioning hand as he shouted curses and profanities at his breakfast. "...I did over react a bit!"

"Putting all factors together: I would have done the same.", she agreed as she thought of the month before when she was continuously disturbed during her meditation and compressed the living room furniture into marbles, "But I still say your taking this better than I would have imagined".

"We're superheros! We're used to bad things happening. It just comes with the territory!", Beastboy theorized. "You plan something and it just goes nuts in a heartbeat, you know what I mean?".

"Perfectly!", Raven agreed with his analogy of their work. Nothing ever goes to plan.

"But one thing you realise in time is that you have to walk through crap before setting foot on grass!", Beastboy thought.

Raven was somewhat disgusted by his remark, "I prefer 'the night is at its darkest before the dawn'!".

"Yeah, thats better way to put it!", Beastboy agreed, "Its just a pity its a cloudy day!", he added to Ravens verse.

"And there is always tomorrow!", Raven finalised their little poetic chat.

"Exactly, if you want to we can try again!", Beastboy offered.

"Again?", Raven questioned, "I don't think I want to go through the spell again considering what I did to you!", she said humbly. "But if you are willing, can we?", she asked.

"Hell yeah!", Beastboy beamed, "As long as your heal my dumps and bruises afterwards, I'm in!".

"Thank you!", Raven wanted to smiled but feared what would be destroyed if she did. "Any chance we could try again in a few days?".

Beastboy smiled back, "Anything you say!".

Raven thought for a moment: Is this a dream? Beastboy has been sitting around at Cyborgs mercy for two days and ached in pain with every moment. And yet, he's willing to go through all the pain and possible frustration once again? He was either brave or foolhardy. Actually it was both and more.

"Okay, we can start by getting you fixed up!", Raven figured out. She quietly spoke her mantra, Beastboy was encased head to toe in dark energy and was lifted off the couch as if he was on an invisible hospital bed.

"Man, thats cold!", Beastboy shivered. Ravens dark energy doesn't come with a thermostat.

"Sorry! Apart from being cold, are you feeling any pain?", she asked as she climbed the stairs.

"Just a headache but everything else is okay.", he replied as the doors hissed open.

"Good but is there anywhere particular I should concentrate on?", she asked.

"If you could fix up my back and ribs first, I'd be your slave for as long as you want!", he answered as if a weight was lifted off his broken shoulders.

"Could you put that offer in writing for me?", she remarked, making Beastboy giggle followed by a sharp pain from his ribs.

"You have no idea!", he groaned.

"Of course I do!", Raven reiterated, "I've broken 18 bones 112 times in total!"

"When?", he found that hard to believe.

"When I was younger mostly. I broke both my legs six times in a month while learning Zathurian Kick Boxing.", she remembered back to her childhood (ish), "But I will admit the most painful injuries I get are paper cuts from my books!".

"Ooooh!", Beastboy cringed, "You got that right! Paper cuts are the worst!".

"More of a pain than you are!", Raven compared to his antics.

"Hey!", Beastboy became insulted, "If you think that, that means I'm loosing my touch!", he said, a little worried.

Raven came to a halt and starred down at him, "Was that serious or a joke?".

"Joke!"

"I don't know weather to be angry or pleased by that answer!", thinking he was joking as in joking or joking as in a pretext. "Are you sure?", she starred at the back of his head through his eyes.

"Sure I'm sure. A joke."

"Good!", she said and carried on walking to her room with Beastboy in telepathic tow.

The doors to Raven's room squeaked open, not being fully repaired from a few days ago. Once the door squealed closed, leaving the room silent as the grave (or as Raven's room, its tough to tell the difference).

With a few gentle motions of her hand, Beastboy drifted over to the bed and was gently laid atop of the covers.

"Okay Beastboy, I don't believe that I've been through a deep healing with you before, correct?", Raven suddenly turned somewhat professional in her manner.

"Er no you haven't.", Beastboy answered with his head anchored to the view of the ceiling.

"I thought as much!", she wasn't surprised. Her team mates rarely got pummelled to his extent. "Its simple on your side: you just go to sleep and I do the work!".

"Sounds simple enough!", Beastboy understood.

'Thank God for that!', Raven thought to herself. "There are a few instructions for you: You have to stay within a close proximity to me because I will be in a trance and have no connection with the world. So you can't move, go to the bathroom or fall off the bed!".

"That's fine by me!", Beastboy understood.

"And finally as a request: I will be enabling a limited empathic link to your mind so please keep your dreams in good taste.", Raven finished.

"Define 'good taste'", Beastboy got a little confused.

"Nothing..." she got a little nervous and began to blush, "...erotic!".

"I'll do my best but no guarantees!", Beastboy warned.

'Typical male', Raven thought as she nodded in agreement. She removed her cloak for comfort before laying down on the opposite side of the bed. "Just relax Beastboy, you'll be safe with me.", Raven said calmly and reassuring.

"Thanks Rae.", Beastboy whispered back almost asleep.


	7. dropped into dreamland

next chapter

Beastboy breathed deeply as he woke from his slumber. He stretched his arms and feeling no pain from his injuries. He felt refreshed and free from the prison of broken bones and bruises. He partially opens his eyes and looked to his left to see Raven, still in her trance. "Ten more minutes wouldn't hurt.", he said to himself before closing his eyes again to drift off under the starry sky.

'Starry sky?', he thought, 'Since when did Raven have a sky light in her room?'. He opened his eyes to confirm, he was sleeping under a star filled sky. He sat up to see he and Raven had been sleeping on a lump of rock. "Oh crap!". He saw a large stone arch in front of him that he had seen a few times before. "Okay don't panic", he ordered to himself, "Just stay cool, relaxed and run away from any blackbirds with alligator teeth!". It was very quiet, the loudest sound being Raven gently breathing and no birds chirping 'turnback'.

Beastboy put two and something else together: he was sitting in Ravens mind. The silence was horrifying, if not creepier and scarier than the psycho Crows that usually hung around.

"Raven!", he nudged her arm with no response. "Raven!", he nudged her again with more force.

"I told you not to wake me!", she groaned a reminder without opening her eyes.

"I know, Rae, but we've got a problem!", problem being an understatement. "We're not in Kansas any more!".

Raven opened her eyes to see for herself. "Yes, we're in nevermore now go back to...?", half asleep, she realised what she said and bolted upright. "Why are we here?", she asked.

"Good question.", Beastboy agreed.

"And where is my mirror?", she cast a bagger throwing stare at Beastboy.

"Don't look at me!", how would he know where her mirror was? "I just woke up and we were here!", he said dumbfounded.

"The only way anyone can come here is through my meditation mirror, so where is it?", she pointed out and insinuated.

"In your room, top middle drawer of the your dresser!", came a voice from behind, "And your not really here!".

Raven and Beastboy turned round to see Ravens knowledge leaning on a rock a few feet away with half read book in her hand. "Sorry about ditching you the other day, Beastboy. I would have stayed a little longer but I really had no say in the matter!", she apologised to Beastboy for leaving him with Raven's attitude problem.

"Er..no worries!", he replied, not really sure what to say.

"And your most likely wondering why your both here?", Knowledge placed a page marker in her book and got to her feet.

"Well I don't think we're here for the field trip!", Raven deadpanned expression defaulted across her face and Beastboy agreed with his own unamused gaze.

"Your here because of a hiccup in the spell!", this got the pairs attention. "The spell had a small oversight. Azar didn't factor in Beastboy passing out or being beaten unconscious."

"I personally don't know how it would have made any difference to the outcome.", Raven reviewed the letter from Azar from memory. "The spell was performed with Beastboy being in communication with my emotional counterparts as instructed".

"You missed out the word **constant **before communication!", Knowledge added, "With Beastboy in an unconscious state, communication cannot be established. You might as well have had a sack of onions doing Beastboys role!".

"Did you have pick onions?", Beastboy detested the statement... and onions.

"You still haven't answered my question: How did we get here?", Raven reminded her counterpart, not in the mood for chit chat.

"Well your here out of default because we need Beastboy. The telepathic link you need for healing is how we got Beastboy here.", Knowledge informed. "In short: Your sharing a dream with Beastboy in your mind!", she put it as simply as she could. "With both of you here, the spell can be completed.", Knowledge with excitement in her voice.

"It can?", Raven and Beastboy in unison, not entirely convinced either.

"You. All you have to do, Beastboy is to go through the spell again with the emotions who didn't have their allotted time with you. Namely Rage, Wisdom, Bravery and Timid.", Knowledge spelled it all out.

"Hold it!", Beastboy butted in, "I am not being left alone with the psycho again!", meaning Rage.

"Don't worry, we have planned for that so you'll be perfectly safe. You have my word.", Knowledge promised with a scouts honour salute.

"Sorry, not good enough, I want it in writing!", Beastboy demanded.

Raven tapped Beastboys shoulder, "Could I speak to you for a minute?", she asked, "In private!", said added, loud enough for Knowledge to take a hint. She dragged Beastboy short distance before speaking, "What are you doing?".

"Sorry Raven, but going through the spell again this soon is where I draw the line!", he put his foot down.

"I thought you were going to help me through the spell again in a few days anyway?", she was somewhat bemused. It was as if he was going back on his word.

"Yeah, I said that and I am going to help you but I need time to prepare.", the argument was sound. "I would have had some time to catch up on kungfu moves or at least have some body armour fitted.", Raven thought he was being sarcastic or was he really that scared?

"Beastboy, I'll be here at all times and make your safety my primary objective. I can keep any emotion in line and keep them at my beck and call.", she reassured. Keeping her emotions in check is what she does best and does a good job doing it... most of the time.

"Your not going to convince me, Raven!", he stood his ground.

"I'll play video games with you, help you build a motorcycle, do your chores for a year...", Raven listed.

"No, no and no! I am not going through...",

"...a day and a night with my emotions to cater every desire!", she played the unmentionable card: Sex! "You can have time with my Lust, Desire, Happiness, as many as you wish!".

Beastboy looked at her in shocked silence before staring her down in angered disappointment. "What kind of guy do you take me for?", he asked sternly. Raven hesitated and chose not to answer, "Do you really think I would say yes to you selling your body?".

"I was hoping you would!", a voice came from behind. Beastboy turned to see two more of Ravens emotions standing by a tree, rather annoyed, one in a black satin dress and the other in a PVC cat suit holding a whip. Possibly Ravens lust and desire?

"No, you wouldn't. I know your better than that". She wasn't even sure why she mentioned such forms of bribery. "I'm just desperate for this to happen. Its everything I've always wanted and more. The universe will open up to me in ways I have only seen in my imagination.".

"You'll have to wait for a few days more, Raven, sorry!", he put bluntly before walking away from the small group.

Raven watched as he walked towards the stone archway. She had never seen him like that before. His eager and selfless attitude was what set him apart from most people but perhaps taking his outlook on life for granted was too much for him to bare.

Beastboy stopped in front of the archway. "What am I doing?", he asked himself. "This is a dream! I can't get hurt and I don't need to rest cause I'm already asleep.", he realised the thresholds of the space around him, there weren't any.

Raven and Knowledge listened in. "He's wrong you know, but you don't have to tell him.", Knowledge whispered into Ravens ear.

"Temped but how bad can it get?", Raven whispered back.

"At its worst: irreparable brain damage, loss of memory, multiple personalities.."

"Stop, I get the point!", she ordered back.

"I know but we only have to worry about Rage. He'll be fine with the others. With you here, she won't try anything in the knowledge that you are just a few feet away!". Knowledge explained.

Raven agreed. She wouldn't try anything. Even emotions have emotional limitations.

Beastboy approached just as they finished their little natter. "Okay Raven, I'll do it!", he said humbly, "And I'm sorry for acting selfish."

"You don't need to be sorry", Knowledge spoke up, "Selfish, come on out!", she ordered in a raised voice.

"Why should I?", a voice bellowed out from behind another nearby rock.

"Another one?", Beastboy enquired about the emotion.

"Yes, one more of many. There are hundreds of my emotional counterparts here", Raven answered.

"1643 at the last head count!", Knowledge clarified as she read from a small notebook. " But what you may not know is that you feel the emotional presence of the emotion closest to you, for example:", Knowledge dragged him by the collar into a quick kiss. Raven just stood a few feet away, embarrassed and annoyed.

Knowledge finished the quick peck, "Now, what is the square root of 5,961,487?", She quickly asked.

"2441.645653619545!", Beastboy immediately answered with hesitation. He also instantly freaked out, "How the fuck did I know that?".

"Its a mind trick!", Raven answered his question. "Its what my emotions do for fun".

"So, mind control?", Beastboy simplified it for his own benefit.

"These droids do not concern you!".

"These droids do not...stop that!", Beastboy snapped at Knowledge. Still doing the mind trick. She just lightly chuckled.

"Back to the agenda at hand!", Raven motioned to her counterpart.

"Preparations have already been completed and the emotions in question are waiting. I have cordoned off a small section of mind so Beastboy can see each of them individually. I have also assigned Determination and Discipline to guard Rage!", she read from her notebook. "I'll go on ahead.", With that, she picked up a small satchel of books and made her way to a portal, disappearing as she walked through.

"Does she always do things that quick?", Beastboy asked Raven of Knowledges' speedy exit.

"Pretty much!", Raven answered his question. She has to be quick with things as she practically governs Ravens mind.

But Raven had a nagging question of her own. "Beastboy, why did you change your mind so quickly? One minute, you refused to help me here and now but then decided on going through with it. I haven't pressured you into it have I?", she asked.

"The way I figure it, I could have waited a few days. It would have helped, a lot, but I figured you couldn't wait and have the idea of meeting the bitch queen from hell,", meaning Rage again, "rattling in head for the next few days, its best to get it over with!". He wasn't in the mood for waiting either. "And I admit I was acting like a jackass!".

"Face rather than wait for the inevitable. I not sure whether to see that as brave or foolhardy?", the answer to her question was answered but was felt to figure out a few minor details, I.e. Beastboys logic. "I will also admit that I've been somewhat self centered throughout this whole episode!", she said with a heavy heart.

"Well you do have a reason to be selfish and impatient and its a damn good one at that.", Beastboy made light of it: she had been waiting for this her whole life, "I know from personal experience that you have the patience of a saint!".

She wanted to smile from that little statement. Beastboy does have the uncanny ability to see situations from the perspective of others and she wondered why she didn't notice it before? Another confirmation of the reason why she chose him. She regained her composure, "So, shall we finish what we started?".

"I'd rather think of it as: We're here, we're live and we're going for the full monty!", he proudly stated before he stepped through the portal.

Raven watch as he walked through, "I hope hr knows what 'the fill monty' means?", she let out a faint giggle before walk through the portal herself.


End file.
